Meet the family
by LittleLoyalShieldBabe
Summary: Written for my friend , a story about what happens when you meet your partner family , no negative comments , rated m on the safe side , I do not own the shield , my oc are Chloe , Erin , Eric , Stacy , Susan and Nicole x
1. Chapter 1 :

** written for my friend jenn x**

Meet the family

( Chloe pov )

I need to pack this and this I say to myself , I look at a dress I just selected that I was planning to wear , I then say out loud "what if they hate me " ,hearing me my boyfriend of a year Joe Anoa'i better known as Roman Reigns ,come into our room" they are going to love you " he says putting his arms around my waist , " and you should wear that dress as it is my favourite " he add " everything I own is your favourite " I say playfully , joe gives me a kiss and smiling he playfully swat my butt , " hey "I say , chucking a pillow at him and missing him ...

after a few minutes we are in a cab , heading to the airport , as I sit in the back I feel my nerves begin , " calm down babygirl " joe whispers in my ear in his husky voice I love , he plants a small kiss on my cheek and he pull me close to him ...

we arrive in Florida , and we get into our rental car , and we arrive at Erin and Eric's house , taking a deep breath , I get out of the car , joe pull me into his arms and he whisper " you look beautiful , and my parents are going to love you , it my ... " he suddenly stops mid sentence , feeling even more nervous I ask " it your what " , taking a deep breath before he answers " it my three older sisters that will give you a hard time , just because they are protective of me , but I will be right by your side " he says giving me a kiss ...

Before we could ring the doorbell ,the door fly open "** Joe !** " his mum Erin screams , throwing her arms around her 6.3 son , " hi mom , hi dad " joe says giving them both a bear hug , when they break apart , Joe's mom turn to me and says " you must be Chloe , I'm so glad to finally meet you , joe has told us so much about you , I'm Erin " , " it nice to meet you too , joe talk about you and his dad all the time " I say giving her a hug , me and Erin enter the house , and she show me to the kitchen , whilst joe takes our stuff to the guest house , we then chat about how joe and I met , when three woman walk in , glaring at me , " so this is her " they say , " so you three must be Stacy , Susan , Nicole , it nice to meet you too " I say trying me hardest to be polite , before they can react , joe walks in and I give him a smile as he put his arms around me , " are you three giving Chloe a hard time " joe says , they then lie to him and tell him no , not believeing them , he grab my hand and he take me outside and he lead me to the guest house ...

(Joe pov )

I look at Chloe as I lead her away from the house , I pull her into my arms , and I say " I'm so sorry for how my sisters spoke to you " , Chloe kisses my hands and says " there is no need to say sorry , I can handle your sisters " smiling I give her a kiss and I pick her up and I carry her bridal style into the guest house , I kick open the door , and I laid her onto the bed , and I comfortable laid on top of her , and I say " I can't wait to meet your family " smiling she give me a kiss , and she slowly moves down my collar bone , I then let out a soft moan and we remove each other clothes , and we make love until we are exhausted ...

After a couple of hours

I wake up , and I see that Chloe has wrap herself me like a vine , I smile to myself and I reach over an I make sure we are decent before I snap a pic , I untangle myself from her an I head for a shower , as I stand under the running water I then think about my future with Chloe , and how I wanted to marry her and have a family with her , I begin to think about our children running around and wrestling each other , whilst I'm thinking I feel Chloe's arms go around me , " hey baby " I say hugging her , I give her a kiss and we finish our shower , we get dressed and we head back to house for a party , my parents have sprung on us , I whisper in Chloe's ear , " you look beautiful " ,giving me a kiss " you look so handsome " she says , we enter the house and we see that my parents have invited the whole family , I whisper to Chloe will you be ok on your own " ," I will be fine " she says , I go and get us some drinks , when I return I see my sisters surrounding Chloe , I walk over to them " will you three leave Chloe alone , I know you guys are trying to protect me but I love this woman with all of my heart " I say , sensing the tension , Chloe then says " why don't the four of go shopping to get to know each other , hearing the s word my sisters agree , I pull Chloe Into my arms and I give her a kiss , " you are amazing woman " I say , with out saying a word she take my hand and leads me outside and to the guest house , we stripped our clothes off and we make love until we fall asleep ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( Chloe pov )

( the next day )

I wake up , and I cuddle closer to joe , " mmmm " joe moans , I give him a kiss and I get up and I head to bathroom for a shower , after wards , I go back into the bedroom , I get dressed , after breakfast me and joe , walk over to the house to meet his sisters , they come out the house , " have a great time " joe says giving me a kiss , " I will " I say kissing him back , " and you three be nice to Chloe " joe says , "will we " they all say , joe then whisper in my ear " good luck and we will have some fun later " giving my ear a nip making me blush , " ok girls let go " I say , we leave the house and we head to the shopping district ...

We arrive at the first store which is a perfume store , so far me and joe sisters are getting on , when Stacy start spraying perfume , I start to feel nauseous , " are you ok Chloe " Susan says , " I feel a little sick " I say , " why don't we go outside for some fresh air " Susan says gently taking my arm , as soon as we are outside I throw up , Susan then rub my back , just then Stacy and Nicole come out , and they ask me what wrong , Susan then tell them , feeling a little better I drink the bottle of water that Stacy just brought me , we head to Walgreens when Susan pull me to one side and she ask me if I might be pregnant , " I don't know " I say quickly realising I have missed my period , " why don't you buys a couple of tests " she says , I buy two tests , whilst Stacy and Nicole are busy looking at the makeup , me and Susan goes into the ladies bathroom, Susan wait outside ,I take the test and I wait five minutes , after the wait I come out with tears coming down my face , " I'm pregnant " I say , Susan gives me a hug , deciding not to tell Stacey and Nicole , we head back home , I go into the guest house , and up to the bedroom where I see joe fast asleep in just his boxers shorts ,un able to control myself , I kick of my shoes and I lay down beside my baby father , I give him a kiss on his chest , and I rest my head on his chest and I fall asleep thinking about how I'm going to tell joe about the baby ...

( Joe Pov )

After Chloe and my sisters leave , I go to the performance centre , for a work out , while I'm lifting weights , I can't keep my mind of Chloe , and wondering if she is ok with my sisters , after my work out , I head to the showers , I wash my body imagining Chloe is there with me , after I finished , I head to the jewellers that I reserved a engagement ring from , I look at the ring and I pay for it , I head home , I go into the bedroom and I dump my bag on the floor and I strip down to my boxers , and I collapse on the bed and I fall asleep , after a few mins I feel Chloe kiss me on my chest , and as she feel snuggle close to me , I pull her close to me ...

( Chloe pov )

I untangle myself from joe's arms and I go into the bathroom to throw up , whilst I'm in there I hear joe knock on the door asking me " if I'm ok " I open the door and I tell him "I might be pregnant " stun joe then ask me " if I have done a test " I tell him I have but I want to do another one " , I walk over to my purse and I take out the other test , I walk back to the bathroom , joe pulls me into his arms and he gives me hug and kiss , I bury my head into his shoulder , joe tilt my head up and I look at him , he has a big smile on his face that makes me go weak , joe leave the bathroom , and I take the test , I open the door and I sit on joe's lap while we wait for the results , after five mins I look at the test and I show joe the result , he then break out into a smile , and he gives me a big bear hug , " we need to get a you check out by a doctor " joe says , we have a shower together and we get ready for our doctors appointment , just then we hear a knock on the door , I look at joe , who go to answer the door , " hi bro I need to talk to you and chloe " Susan says , " what wrong susie " i say , " well Stacey and Nicole figure out that you are pregnant and they told mum and dad " , I look at joe who looks pissed , I rub his arm to calm him down , he looks at me and squeezes my hand and he says " we will deal with them after we come back from the doctors " , " ok " Susan says giving us both a hug , the three of us leave the house , and me and joe get in the car and we head to the hospital where joe was born , we sit in waiting room , waiting for our names to be called , feeling nervous I rest my head on joe's shoulder , he squeezes my hand and kisses my fore head , we hear our names , and we goes into room , the doctors ask us some questions , I lay down on the bed , the doctors put jelly on my stomach and we see our baby on the screen , " do you want to know the sex " the doctor says , " yes" we both say , " you are having a little girl " she says , the doctor hands us the ultrasound picture and we look at our beautiful baby girl , I look at joe who has tears running down his face , we then leave the hospital , and we then back to joe's parents , excited to tell everyone our news ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

joe pov )

I wake to hear Chloe throwing up in the bathroom , concern I knock on the door and I ask her " if she is ok "', Chloe open the door and she tell me " she might be pregnant " , stun I ask her " if she has done a test " , Chloe tells me " she has ,but she want to do another one " , she go over to her purse and she go back into the bathroom , I pull her into my arms and I give her a kiss and a hug , And she bury her head , into my shoulder , I tilt her head up and I look at her , I give her a smile that I know make her go weak , I then leave the bathroom , while Chloe takes the test , Chloe then opens the door and she sits on my lap while we wait for the results , after five mins , Chloe look at the test and she show me the results , I then say with a smile on my face "we need to get you check out by a doctor " , afterward we head to the shower , we get ready for our doctors appointment ...

As we leave to go to the hospital , I hear a knocking on the door , I open the door and there stand susie " hi bro I need to talk to you and Chloe ", " sure what up " i say , " Stacy and Nicole , figure out that Chloe was pregnant and they told mum and dad " Susan says I feel my temper start to rise , when I feel Chloe rub my arms to calm me , I look at Chloe and I give her hand a squeeze and i say " we will deal with them , when we get back " , the three of us then leave the house and we give susie a hug and we head to the hospital ..

We arrive at the hospital where I was born , while we are waiting for our names to be call , me and Chloe are looking at a house not far from my parents ,we call the real east agent and we put in a offer for 3361 bayou blvd , our names are then called , we follow the doctor, the doctor asks us some questions , afterwards the doctor put jelly on Chloe's stomach , we then see our baby on the screen , I feel tears come to my eyes as I see our baby , " do you want to know the sex of the baby " the doctor asks , I look at Chloe , and we both say yes. "You are having a baby girl " she says , smiling we get a copy of the ultrasound , we leave the hospital , I then get a phone call saying we have got the house. I tell Chloe , who then jumps straight into my arms , we head back to the house to tell everyone our good news ...

( Chloe pov )

We arrive back at joe's parents house , we go into the guest house , we then get change , while I'm getting changed , I check out joe's prefect butt , he turn to me , and he says " do you like what you see babygirl " smiling I stand up and I walk over to him, I give him a hug and a playful swat on his butt , we leave the guest house and we head to house , " hello everyone" I say , " we have some news for you " joe says , joe then pull me close and he kisses my cheek , " me and joe are going to have a baby girl " I say , Erin then gives me a hug , " that is so wonderful Chloe " she says patting my bump , after everyone hugs us , Erin and Eric throw us a leaving party as tomorrow we are heading to Miami to see my mum for a couple of days before we move into our new home, while I'm talking to trinity , I noticed that Stacy boyfriend keep looking at me , I walk over to get a orange juice , and I feel a hard skin hand touch my shoulder making my skin crawl , I turn around and I see Stacey's boyfriend Gavin ," hi gorgeous , you look beautiful " he say , sliding his arms around my waist , I try to wiggle free but his grip is strong , starting to feel scared I scream for joe , joe look up and see what going on , he rushes over to me , and he pull Gavin of me , joe stands In front of me , as Gavin try to grab me again , joe punches Gavin knocking him out , Stacy walks over to us and she slaps Gavin around the face , while all this going on tamina is dealing with Joe's ex Abbie , joe and eric grabs Gavin and they throw him out of the house along with Abbie , and joe and eric say it you ever come near my family again , you both will be very sorry ' they slam the door , joe walks back over to me and Stacy , and he pulls us into a big hug , he take my hand and he leads me back to the guest house , joe look me straight in the eyes and he kisses me with passion , after we break apart , joe tell me he has a surprise for me , I give him a hug and kiss his neck , taking the hint we both strip of ours clothes and we make love until wwe are spend , I curl up next to joe and we fall into a deep sleep ...

( next day )

I wake up early and I go into the bathroom , I have a shower , and I brush my teeth after my morning sickness moment , I go back into the bedroom and I begin to pack our things for our flight , after I have finished , joe wakes up , we have breakfast and we get dressed , we then say good bye to Joe's family and we get into the car and we head to our new home to sign the papers , after we done that , we head to the airport , we board our 2 hour flight , during the flight I noticed that joe is nervous , I slide my hand up thigh and I stroke him through his jeans , joe then softly moans , " he then pull me close and he whispers thanks baby , we arrive in Miami , and we stop at a pet shop , joe look at me confused , " trust me " I say smiling , I buy two cat balls , we head to towards my mum stacie house , like me joe is nervous about meeting my mum , " she will love you I say " squeezing his hand , joe smiles at me ,making me go weak , we arrive at the house and before I could knock , the door fly open , my mum pull us both into a big hug and we all go inside , my mum then pull me to one side and says you fella has a nice butt , smiling we go into the living room ...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

( Chloe pov)

After we go into the sitting room , me and joe decide to tell my mum about the baby , we tell her that we have just brought a house in Florida , we tell her about the house , I then take a deep breath and me and joe tell my mum I'm pregnant , my mum then get up and throw her arms around the both of us , after talking about the baby , I feel a furry head rub my leg I look down and I see my little princess Callie , I pick her up and I give her a hug , and she purr happily in my arms , that until joe come back from the bathroom , joe sit down beside me and he go to take my hand , but he soon stop after Callie hisses and swipes at him , reaching into his pocket and he pull out a small ball with a bell in it , upon seeing the ball Callie leap from my arm on to Joe's lap she purr happily as she played with ball , joe gently rubs her head , Callie leaps off Joe's lap chasing her ball , we all watch her for a few minutes when I let out a small yawn , " you ok babygirl " joe asks ," I'm fine " I reply "why don't you two go up to rest " my mum said , joe then takes my hand , and he helped me up , joe gives my mum a big hug and he said " thank you for welcoming me into your home and family " , "no problem Hunni, you and Chloe make a wonderful couple " she said standing on her tiptoes and give him a hug , I then hug my mum and kisses her cheek , we then head up stairs and into my old room , I then look at joe who jaw falls to the floor , when he see all my wwe posters on the wall , I walk over to him and I give him a kiss , joe picked me up and lay me on the bed , he slowly kiss down my neck , and he pulls of my top , we then make love until we fall asleep ...

( Joe pov)

Whist we are talking , I leave to go to the bathroom , and when I come back , I see a adorable cat , sitting on Chloe's lap , I sit down and go to take Chloe's hand , I stop when the kitty hisses and swipes at me , I then reach into my pocket and I pull out the cat ball Chloe gave me , upon seeing the ball Callie leap on my lap and she purr happily as she plays , I gently stroke her head , after we watch her for a few minutes , I hear Chloe yawn , I look at her in concern , and I ask " are you ok babygirl " " I'm fine " Chloe reply ," why don't you both go and rest " stacie says , I help Chloe up , and I give stacie a hug , we then go up to Chloe's old room , and my jaw fall open when I see all her posters , smiling Chloe walks over to me , and she give me a kiss , I pick her up and I laid her on the bed , and slowly move down her body , we make love until we fall asleep ...


End file.
